The Girl Named Gohan
by BlueFire04
Summary: Even the most little things can change your destiny.What if Gohan was born as a girl?How would it affect the turn of events?


"AAAHH!" Son Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"One more push! 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10!" The doctor yelled, struggling to be heard over Chi-Chi's loud screams. "It's over!"

Goku, Chi-Chi's husband, breathed a sigh of relief when Chi-Chi let go of his hand, her screams gradually dying down. Where in the world his wife had gotten this much power to make the bones in his hand crack, he had no idea.

He looked down at the now unconscious Chi-Chi.

A sharp gasp of surprise made Goku jump in alarm. "What is it?"

"It's a… It's a… The baby's a—"

/-o—o-o-o/

"Girl!?" The Ox King exclaimed. "But I thought they said they were 100% sure it was a boy!"

"I know, Dad." Chi-Chi agreed.

The Ox King had rushed over to the East City Hospital immediately when he had caught wind that his only daughter had finally given birth. But, thanks to a certain spiky-haired warrior, it had taken quite a while for the news to reach Chi-Chi's father, due to a few 'technical difficulties'.

Namely, not knowing how to use the phone, not knowing the Ox King's number, and just plain forgetfulness.

Goku _was_ never good at using electronics.

Chi-Chi sighed. Now wasn't the time to worry about that. She was lying comfortably in one of the hospital rooms, and the Ox King was seated on a chair at her bedside. Goku was in the cafeteria, as expected. She was even lucky Goku was worried enough about her to put aside his fear of doctors.

How was she going to prepare for this now? She had already bought the baby clothes, toys and crib. All for boys, of course. How was she to know that the doctors had made a mistake? Well, the crib was okay. The only clue that it was for boys anyway is that it was colored blue. And the baby clothes would have to do. Besides, she still had some of her old clothes as a child up in the attic of their house. The toys…well she'd just have to do with them.

Chi-Chi reached over to a table to her left and retrieved her ponytail. She tied her hair into its usual ponytail. She did like the bun style she used at her wedding, but it kind of made her look old…

"Um, guys?"

Chi-Chi and the Ox King looked at the door to see Goku pop his head in.

"The cafe-something ran out of food, and I'm still hungry!"

"GOKU!"

/o—o—o—o/

Chi-Chi sat down on the sofa, burying her head in her hands. _2 weeks. _It had been 2 weeks since the birth of the new member of the Son family. And she _still _hadn't found a name for the baby. She had wanted Einsteinetta, a female version of the original she had wanted, Einstein. But the baby had cried until Chi-Chi had stopped calling her that.

Since then every name they had suggested, the child wailed.

The Ox King had not been able to join them, as he had been informed of a severe matter needing of attention back at his kingdom.

Chi-Chi groaned as Goku's stomach growled. Hadn't they just eaten lunch?

"Uh, Chi-Chi…" Goku started.

"_No,_ Goku. We have a nameless baby here! _And _she's _your _child!"

" But Chi," Goku responded, referring to the nickname he had given her," How can I think of a name when I'm _so_ hungry?"

_That's it_. Chi-Chi snapped. Goku sensed the major increase in her ki and gulped.

_Oh man_, he thought.

She stood up and faced Goku.

"Goku?" She simply asked.

"Huh?"

Then came the outburst.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN CHILD? I DON'T GET IT! YOU WANT TO ENJOY A NICE, HOT MEAL WHILE _YOUR OWN_ DAUGHTER IS JUST LYING THERE, NAMELESS! DIDN'T _GOHAN—"_

Chi-Chi was interrupted by hysterical, and possibly louder…_laughter_.

Goku unplugged his ears. _How can somebody laugh at a time like this?_ He thought.

Both Goku and Chi-Chi turned to the source: the baby.

Goku blinked stupidly.

"Why's she laughing?"

"I…don't know."This was the first time in her life Chi-Chi had been interrupted.

"Hey Chi-Chi, wait! I think you finally found the name! YES! I can eat now—"

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi stared at her seemingly delusional husband.

Then again, Goku _always _seemed delusional.

"The name! You know, Gohan—"

The baby burst into a fit of giggles.

Goku whooped. "See?" He said, running over to the crib. "She wants the name Gohan!"

But Chi-Chi frowned. "She wants the name Gohan; but it's a boy name…"

"Who cares?" Goku said enthusiastically, despite Chi-Chi's glare. "If she wants Gohan, she wants Gohan! Mmmm…gohan…Ow, Chi-Chi!" He protested, as Chi-Chi brought her foot down, full force, on Goku's.

"Besides," he continued," We'll be honouring my Grandpa Gohan! Right, _Gohan_?"

The newly named Gohan laughed louder from all of the Gohans they had been saying.

Goku grinned and picked Gohan up and swung her around, making her laugh harder.

Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile. She felt the top of the table closest to her, feeling for something. When she finally looked at it, she sighed exasperatedly.

"Where's the camera when you need it?"

/0-0-0-0-/

Okay, so that's the prologue. Sooo…How was it? Pleeeaaase review!


End file.
